tamers12345fandomcom-20200213-history
Athair
Athair is a major character in Sonic Underground a''s well as a main character on Tamers12345's youtube page. He is the ancient sage of the echidnas, and the great-grandfather of Knuckles the Echidna. He lives as a hermit on the top of a large mountain region. Appearance Athair is an anthropomorphic echidna with dark red fur, and unlike knuckles who is completely naked, actually wears clothes. He wears a white cloak with blue trimmings, and also like his great-grandson, he wears a pair of white gloves which spikes. He wears green glasses and can sometimes be seen walking around with a gold staff. History When Knuckles was about to leave the Floating Island to help Sonic, Manic and Sonia stop Dr. Robotnik's Chaos Emerald-powered Fortress of Altitude, Athair appeared before Knuckles in a vision and warned him not to leave the Floating Island, as doing so would destroy all of Mobius. As Knuckles asked him if there was a way so that he could both protect Mobius and help his friends, Athair remarked that it was possible to change the future this way, but noted cryptically that it depended on Knuckles' decision, before disappearing. Later on, Knuckles, Sonic, Manic and Sonia came to Athair, seeking his help on how to contain the chaos energies from a lost broken Chaos Emerald, which threaten to destroy the planet. Having already seen and sensed the events transpiring, Athair provided Knuckles and his friends with a canister to contain the broken Chaos Emerald and its energies. However, he revealed firmly that to save Mobius, they had to make an alliance with Robotnik.1 After Knuckles and his friends succeeded in containing the broken Chaos Emerald by allying with Robotnik as Athair predicted, they returned to give him the Emerald fragments for safekeeping. Athair, however, declined, since it was Knuckles who was meant to guard them on the Floating Island. Sonia then thought Knuckles would join the resistance now, but Athair told her that Knuckles' duties were to the Floating Island, like Sonia and her siblings' duties were to the resistance. Sometime after the fall of Robotnik, the world would once again know true peace. It was sometime after this that Athair would once again meat the hedgehog triplets, as well as their mother Queen Aleena and uncle chuck, at a neighborhood barbecue, hosted by Mark Latour. He would get into an argument with Aleena about Knuckles has been telling him that the Hedgehogs have been bullying him. A accusation that would eventually be proved false as it was Knuckles who was the bully all along. Knuckles told Athair that the only reason he bullies people, is because he is afraid of the people close to him, leaving him. Just like his mother and father. Athair promised Knuckles that he would never even consider leaving Knuckles, and that Knuckles shouldn't bully people. After a heated exchange between Athair and Knuckles, the two would make up and dance the rest of the day at the barbecue. Personality As he is the great safe of the echidna's, Athair is very wise. Though he is not without his faults. He has been shown to be easily tricked, especially by his own great grandson, on multiple occasions. At one point Knuckles comes to Athair, asking him for money to buy a video. While Athair already gave Knuckles money only hours before, he still gives Knuckles more, as not to disappoint him. Another example of him being a pushover is when Knuckles told Athair that the Hedgehog triplets were bullying him, which flat out, weren't true. According to Athair, he knew deep down that Knuckles was lying to him, but he didn't want to believe it. For Athair is a kind soul. Relationships * '''Knuckles the Echidna:' Athair loves Knuckles with all his heart, which makes sense as Knuckles is his great-grandson. Knuckles loves Athair just as much, though Knuckles has a hard time showing it. Instead, Knuckles often times bullies Athair as an attempt to, as he puts it, "Put Athair in his place.". Knuckle's afraid that someday Athair will leave him just like how his mother and father left him. Athair promises the small red boy that he will never leave him as Knuckles is the one thing that brings joy into his life. * Queen Aleena: At first, Athair help much disdain for queen Aleena and uncle Chuck. This disdain however was only because Knuckles had been lying to Athair about the hedgehog kids bullying him, and so Athair grew to resent the hedgehog household. Eventually, Queen Aleena and Uncle Chuck would tell Athair the truth and that Knuckles was the real bully. Not Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. After doing so, Aleena, Charles, and Athair would all grow rather close to one another. * 'Sonic: '''Athair doesn't seem to like Sonic very well. During the chaos emerald crisis on Mobius, Athair his shown to be visibly annoyed by how Sonic treats everything as a joke. He would eventually call Sonic a faggot at Mark Latour's neighborhood barbecue. Memorable Quotes * ''"Damn Knuckles you sure want those weiners. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd guess you were gay. I sure hope you don't try and rape me!" * "Angels would never do that! Angels are nice bitches! That's what the bible says!" Trivia * Athair seems to be homophobic as he called Sonic and faggot, and said tha tone of his greatest fears is the possibility of Knuckles being gay. * In the tv show, Sonic Underground, Athair wears red shoes. on Tamers12345's youtube page, he wears blue shoes. * Athair's dreadlocks are noticeably longer than Knuckles. * Athair's fur is a noticeably darker shade than Knuckles. * Athair is a vegetarian. * Athair reads the bible. * According to Knuckles, Athair is an alocoholic, Almost always passed out drunk on the toilet, whenever he comes home from school. * Knuckles and Athair's red bicycles look nearly identical.